Sakura's Dreams
by Queen of Wilds
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura memiliki banyak mimpi dan selalu berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Dari yang sederhana sampai susah sekalipun. Banyak rintangan, tetapi selalu bersemangat, itulah dia/SasuSaku


**1. Tahun ini menjadi yang terbaik di kelas!**

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Burung-burung bersiul dengan merdunya di luar sana. Terdapat matahari yang bersinar terang tanpa ada awan-awan mendung di langit. Tetapi bagi murid-murid Konoha High School—sekolah yang cukup terkenal ini, mungkin tidak secerah keadaan langit. Mengapa? Karena hari ini mereka akan melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas.

Salah satunya murid yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Seminggu terakhir ia sudah berjuang keras untuk belajar, mulai dari belajar kelompok, seharian di rumah dengan membaca buku, begadang, dan lain sebagainya. Oke, mungkin berlebihan. Tetapi, inilah yang dilakukannya. Ia selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya. Tidak pernah meraih peringkat satu _sih_, hanya di _top_ 3.

Peringkat pertama selalu diraih Nara Shikamaru, sedangkan di peringkat dua, terkadang ia sendiri atau murid bernama Shimura Sai. Di peringkat ketiga, terdapat Hyuga Hinata—sahabatnya, atau bisa juga ia berada di peringkat tersebut.

Oke, kembali ke topik utama, dimana kita akan membahas gadis ini.

Haruno Sakura masih terlelap. Padahal sudah pukul setengah enam, itulah yang terlihat dari jam dinding di kamarnya. Biasanya ia sudah bangun saat ini, untuk minum secangkir teh, atau sekedar membaca buku, atau bisa juga membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Tidak biasanya. Terlalu tegang untuk menghadapi ujian pagi ini, eh?

"Enghh.. jam berapa sih? Alarm berisik banget," ucap gadis belia yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya, ya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Ia melirik jam dindingnya singkat, lalu spontan berkata—bisa dibilang berteriak, "YA AMPUN! UDAH SETENGAH ENAM!"

Masih setengah enam memang, tapi bisa saja ia terlambat, dalam kata lain, bisa dibilang terlambat untuk mengulang pelajaran seperti _to-do-list _yang sudah dibuatnya tadi malam. Hari ini ujian pertama di sekolahnya, dan ia benar-benar sudah seminggu penuh mempersiapkan semuanya.

_Well_, karena gadis ini sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya, lalu apalagi yang dilakukannya? Belajar, ya... belajar lagi.

Menit demi menit pun terlewat. Ia melirik lagi jam dindingnya, menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit. Sudah saatnya ia mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Ia tidak ingin terlambat, tentu saja.

_Skip time_. Sakura sudah dalam keadaan _ready_ untuk berangkat menuju Konoha High School. Duduk di mobil yang dikendarai supir, dalam hati ia berdoa untuk hari pertama untuk ujian ini.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tiba di sekolah pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Sekolah dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Masih ada waktu untuk belajar, pikirnya. Tak perlu berlama-lama, ia segera masuk ke kelasnya, duduk di bangku, dan membuka buku. Pura-pura tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Di dalam kelas, murid-murid sudah banyak yang datang. Sebagiannya membaca buku—seperti Sakura, sebagiannya bergosip macam-macam, selebihnya ada yang tertidur.

Baru sepuluh menit berjalan, terdengar langkah seseorang yang diperkirakan menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Seseorang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura yang termasuk dalam catatan gadis tercantik di Konoha High School, selain Sakura sendiri.

"Pagi Sakura, sibuk sekali dengan buku, eh?" kata Ino, atau bisa dibilang sindiran.

Karena ada yang mengajaknya bicara, tak mungkin Sakura hanya mengabaikan. Ia membalas sapaan Ino, "Pagi juga, Ino. Aku takut dengan ujian. Kau tidak belajar?"

"Hei hei, jangan terlalu berlebihan takutnya, nanti kau bisa tidak fokus dalam ujian. Aku sudah banyak belajar, butuh _refreshing_. Oh iya, saking sibuk dengan buku, seminggu ini tak ada satupun kau membalas pesanku, kecuali tentang pelajaran. Huh."

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya aku sibuk. Kau tahu 'kan aku ingin melangkahi Shikamaru, jadi aku harus belajar keras," balas Sakura kemudian.

"Iya, nona Haruno yang rajin. Eh ngomong-ngomong, setelah ujian kita liburan yuk! Ajak yang lain juga, pasti seru! Sekalian merayakan ujian yang udah selesai," ajak Ino.

"Boleh saja, tapi kemana?" Sakura mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Ino kali ini. Ia menutup bukunya. Karena kalau ia belajar pun, sama saja. Tidak akan bisa fokus selama ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Belajar dalam keadaan sunyi lebih mudah dipahami.

"Err... sayangnya aku belum ada ide kita akan pergi kemana, Saki. Kemana ya? Luar Jepang, hm?"

"Luar Jepang? Bagaimana kalau... ke Filipina? Aku ingin melihat _Chocolate Hills_ dan kota Vigan secara langsung, hehe," ucap Sakura yang menawarkan idenya.

"Ah iya, benar! Boleh juga itu Sak! Tempat-tempat yang kau sebut tadi indah sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin kesana! Kita ajak siapa saja ya?" tanya Ino.

"Sahabat-sahabat kita saja—Shikamaru kalau ia mau, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Temari, Neji, Kiba dan Tenten. Bagaimana?"

"Banyak juga ya...," ucap Ino.

"Heh, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau lebih banyak, lebih seru. Bagaimana sih?"

"Hahaha, benar juga ya," Ino menggaruk kepalanya pelan, padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tapi ini masih rencana ya, masih harus dipikir dulu matang-matang. Kita beri tahu yang lainnya di hari terakhir ujian saja. Ya... seandainya kalau batal 'kan jadi tidak seru."

"Yosh! Sip, Saki."

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercakap-cakap, bel berbunyi. Tandanya seluruh murid-murid Konoha High School harus sudah berada di kelas, duduk, dan siap-siap untuk melaksanakan ujian di hari pertama.

Pengawas di kelas XII-B hari ini adalah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Gai-_sensei_, dua guru yang terlihat selalu berseteru, padahal nyatanya mereka berdua adalah sahabat.

Pada saat dua guru pengawas tersebut masuk ke kelas, terlihat tatapan yang menyiratkan ketegangan dari semua murid. Ya... ujian di hari pertama memang selalu menegangkan sepertinya.

"Baiklah, semua. Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan ujian pertama. Dan kami berdua adalah pengawas kalian. Kami berdua berharap kalian jangan mencontek teman, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh pada waktu ujian. Fokus terhadap ujian kalian, karena ujian ini yang menentukan naik atau tidaknya kalian di sekolah ini. _Understand_?"

"_Hai_, Kakashi_-sensei_!" sahut semua murid mantap.

.

.

.

Ujian di hari pertama sudah berlalu. Saatnya murid-murid Konoha High School untuk pulang atau ke kantin sekolah jika ingin makan dan ngobrol-ngobrol sekilas dengan teman mereka, sekedar menanyakan perihal ujian tadi misalnya. Sakura dan Ino, dua sahabat ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin berdua sebelum pulang. Sebelumnya Ino mengajak Hinata untuk bergabung bersama mereka, sayangnya Hinata disuruh untuk cepat pulang, Hinata sendiri yang bilang begitu kepada Ino pada saat Ino mengajaknya.

"Yahh... sayang kita hanya berdua, Sak. Kalau ada Hinata, pasti seru!" ucap Ino kepada Sakura seraya menuju ke kantin.

"Ya... mau bagaimana lagi kalau Hinata disuruh begitu, kita tidak bisa menolak."

"Iya juga sih, eh bagaimana ujian tadi? Susah tidak?" tanya Ino kemudian, mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Dibilang susah, tidak terlalu. Dibilang mudah, juga tidak. Aku harap nilaiku bagus, itu saja. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Err... aku setuju denganmu," balas Ino.

Kini mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang telah terdapat di kantin sekolah. Di kantin, terlihat murid-murid yang sedang menggosip, bercanda ria, dan juga yang sedang mengisi perut mereka. Sakura dan Ino sudah memesan pesanan mereka, hanya tinggal menunggu saja.

Di saat mereka sedang berbicara berdua, pesanan datang. Dua gelas jus jeruk kini berada di atas meja mereka. Mereka minum sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya Sak! Tentang rencana liburan kita, jangan kau sia-siakan waktu foto-foto bersama Sasuke ya, hihihi. Jarang-jarang lho," goda Ino.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura menjadi sedikit _blushing_. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke—sahabat sekaligus murid di kelas XII-A itu adalah pemuda yang ia sukai. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menceritakannya kepada Ino, Ino suka menggoda begitu. Hahaha.

"Ah kau ini, ada-ada saja. Dia mana suka foto-foto seperti kau. Lagian aku juga tidak berani," Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Heh, kalau ia bertanya mengapa, jawab saja untuk kenang-kenangan atau apalah, kita kan sahabatan. Begitu. Gampang kan?"

"Pandai bicara. Huh. Kalau begitu, ku tantang kau untuk foto bersama dengan Sai, hm? Bagaimana?"

Ino langsung _blushing_ mendengar ini. Pasalnya, Sai adalah pemuda yang disukainya. Sai itu orangnya dingin, hampir mirip seperti Sasuke, tetapi tidak sedingin Sasuke. Dua sahabat ini sepertinya penyuka tipe yang dingin, eh?

"E-eh, oke, _deal_. Ah kau selalu pandai untuk menggodaku balik, Saki," Ino berkata sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Hahaha, biar saja. Siapa suruh kau goda aku tadi."

Di saat yang sama, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke meja mereka.

"HAI SAKURA-_CHAN_, INO!" siapa lagi yang begini kalau bukan Naruto?

"Hei baka! Bisa 'kan kau tidak teriak!" protes Ino.

"Hehehe, gomen, Ino-_chan_," ucap Naruto dengan memamerkan wajah polosnya.

"Hahaha, kalian ini. Oh iya Naruto, kenapa Sasuke bersamamu? Tumben saja," Sakura mulai bertanya.

"Oh si _teme_ ini, dia hanya ikut denganku. Entah kenapa. Huhu," balas Naruto kemudian.

"Kau merubah fakta, tadi kau yang mengajakku, _dobe_."

"Hah, alasan. Biasanya 'kan kau tidak mau kalau ku ajak, tapi kali ini kau mau-mau saja."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut lagi. Bagaimana ujian tadi menurut kalian?" tanya Ino, mencoba membuat mereka berdua diam.

"Menurutku susah! Ada beberapa soal yang aku lupa jawabannya. Yahh... semoga saja nilaiku tidak jelek. Kalau menurut si _teme_ ini, pasti mudah," jawab Naruto kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Semoga saja nilaimu bagus, Naruto. Aku ingin sekali melihat kau berada di peringkat sepuluh besar setidaknya, jangan lima belas besar terus," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto. Terlihat tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke, tidak terlalu terlihat _sih_. Seorang Uchiha pasti pandai dalam menjaga _image_.

"Wahh,_ Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_! Kau juga ya, hehehe," Naruto membalas dengan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang," setelah sekian lama diam—untuk ukuran cerewet seperti Ino, ia mulai bicara.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya, lalu bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, "Benar juga, Ino. Kalian berdua tidak pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, ya tidak, _teme_?"

"Hn."

"Ya, baiklah. Kami berdua pulang dulu ya, Naruto, Sasuke. _Jaa_!" pamit Ino mewakili Sakura.

Dan mereka berdua pun pulang, mulai belajar lagi, untuk ujian di esok hari.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sekarang ujian telah berakhir. Setelah bel—yang menandakan ujian terakhir selesai berbunyi, seluruh murid Konoha High School sudah bisa bernafas lega. Tinggal menunggu hasil ujian, dan merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada hari liburan mereka.

Seperti rencana mereka berdua, Sakura dan Ino sudah mengajak sahabat-sahabat mereka untuk liburan, ke Filipina. Dan mereka semua setuju dengan ide Sakura serta Ino. Hanya menunggu waktu saja hingga hari itu datang.

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati. Inilah hari penentuan naik atau tidaknya murid-murid Konoha High School. Semuanya gugup, tanpa terkecuali. Berharap-harap dalam hati semoga mereka lulus dengan hasil terbaik, termasuk Sakura. Ia ingin sekali mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya, yang selalu dipegang Shikamaru. Dan... ternyata ia memang meraihnya!

Pada saat ia mengetahui kalau ia memegang peringkat tersebut, ia loncat-loncat senang, tidak memedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya aneh. Tidak sia-sia kerja kerasnya selama ini. Kalau ada usaha, pasti ada hasilnya, bukan? Tergantung dengan seberapa banyak usahanya itu.

Akan tetapi, ia juga bingung kenapa sekarang Shikamaru menduduki peringkat dua, ada yang salah, menurutnya. Shikamaru dengan IQ lebih dari 200 itu di peringkat dua? Yang benar saja!

Ia mencoba bertanya ke Shikamaru, "Shika, kenapa kau turun?"

"Haahh.. sepertinya aku kurang belajar, dan akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah. Tapi _next time_, semoga saja aku bisa naik. Oh ya Sakura, selamat ya!" jawab Shikamaru seraya menjulurkan tangannya sebagai ucapan selamatnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura membalas juluran tangannya sambil tersenyum tulus,"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru. Setelah ini, jangan terlalu pikirkan masalah. Bedakan dengan sekolah."

"_Arigatou_, dan ya. Aku tinggal dulu. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_, Shikamaru!"

Ino datang dan langsung memeluk Sakura, "Selamat Saki! Kau bisa juga mengalahkannya, haha. Aku tahu sahabatku ini pasti bisa!"

"Hahaha, _arigatou_ Ino!" Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Cih, terkadang aku ingin menjadi kau. Sudah pintar, cantik pula. Heh, _most-wanted-girl_, hm?" Ino berkata setelah melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa! Kau sendiri juga di peringkat lima, bukankah sudah hebat? Dan sebenarnya _most-wanted-girl_ itu kau!"

"Aku bosan peringkat lima terus, _top_ 3 lebih seru, huhu. Ya, ya. _We're the most wanted girls_! Hahaha."

"Hahaha, Ino, Ino. Setiap hasil itu tergantung usahanya. Asalkan kita terus belajar dan belajar, pasti bisa," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Ino berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Iya, aku akui. Aku memang agak malas belajar, hehe. Lain kali tidaklah. _Arigatou_ sudah menyemangatiku!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Setiap hasil itu tergantung usahanya. Asalkan kita terus belajar dan belajar, pasti bisa._"

* * *

Yosh! New story xD

Yahh.. entah kenapa ada ide untuk bikin fic ini. Err.. SasuSaku nya belum keliatan ya?._. Gomen!

Seandainya ini fanfic dilanjutin, pasti dibuat adegan SasuSaku nya agak dibanyakin. Tapi seandainya kalau lanjut ya xD Nggak tau ada yang suka atau nggak ini fic._.

Maaf kalo banyak EYD yang salah, dll.. soalnya saya sendiri masih newbie dan umurnya 13 tahun/terus? xD

Mind to RnR? And kalau ada EYD yang salah atau apa, atau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silakan review ya! :D

Maunya setiap yang baca nge review u,u walaupun sekedar satu kata aja gapapa :DDD/heh

**Once again, mind to RnR?** :3


End file.
